FIND
by UlluoaNicanor
Summary: An outcast to both the humans and the robots, who now co-exist peacefully, is forced to live on the streets struggling to survive. One stormy night he hears a strangled cry and walks over to inspect. Curiosity abounds, and now he must make a choice.


**Something a little different.  
I'm trying to work on my writing as much as I can before I have to go back to school and give my opinion on things that are given to me. No creativity whatsoever.  
So this is my first piece to EVER be original. No fan story. The real deal. Weird.**

**Also, I use Australian spelling, so don't be freaked if you see a stray 'u' in the middle of words such as neighbour, colour, behaviour etc. Fanfiction spelling doesn't like it all that much so I say: :P  
**

**

* * *

  
**

On a beautiful sunny day at the end of the year 2012, a robot was seen walking around the urban neighbourhoods of the new city Ethia that was founded after the initial 2012 scare that shocked the planet. The robot was a rusty 6 foot machine, but with the ability to think and interact like humans, an experiment from the laboratories in Melair; the more prestigious end of the city. Rummaging through the bins, he was trying to find some suitable gift to give the next human he saw as a social interaction he needed to succeed in his task; even though he was already dubbed a failure and discarded onto the streets to fend for himself.

"Hey look mom, it's a robot!" The tall robot looked over in curiosity at the young boy that was pointing in his direction who was holding firmly onto his mother's hand. The boy's mother looked over in the direction and her eyes went wide in curiosity, but the previous notification from Town Hall explained to every citizen that several robots were loose in every part of Ethia as an experiment to create robots and have them live equally amongst humans.

"Must be another failed attempt at that laboratory, don't worry Jack; soon the whole city will be full of them, but they will actually work." The young boy looked back at the robot, which was bending metal into a metallic bouquet for the woman.

"What's wrong with that one?" She saw that the robot was beginning to walk over shyly towards them, which spooked her slightly.

"I don't know, but we're going to be late." The mother hurried off and the little boy waved to the robot, he looked at his own hand and imitated the little boy, waving back to him. He felt a generous amount of success in his social interaction and decided to go into the main street that ran from one end of the city to the other, finding as many humans as he could and waving to them. Many were freaked out regardless of being forewarned, some waved awkwardly back, and others simply pretended not to see him there. He felt extremely disheartened and walked into the nearest alley, shoulder s lumped, and sat on a discarded cardboard box.

On the other side of town, a middle-aged man watched the rusty robot from a large monitor.

"How is experiment #13E130T going?" Peter asked as he peered over his co-worker's shoulder, observing the monitor.

"He's interacted with a few people and learned a few human behaviours really quickly, but it will probably take a lot longer for humans and robots to mingle smoothly."

"And the best thing for us to do is to leave the thirteen robots on the streets and observe their behaviour as well as create more efficient and obedient robots?"

"That would be the most logical thing to do, as well as keeping track of them in case they cause trouble due to malfunctioning or something of that dilemma." He was given a brisk pat on the back before Peter left the room.

The robotic engineer, Elwin Cuisim, turned back to the monitor and watched the robot pick up the box he was sitting on and study it carefully, looking at the building beside him and back at the box repeatedly. "Oh my god, he's going to build his own house," Elwin exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. He always has faith in 13E130T because he was the one who showed the most human-like behaviour in the short amount of time they had from creation to desertion.

* * *

**You don't have to review, I'm not the person who would usually go "ZOMG REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE" … well, not anymore anyway. I'm trying to keep my sanity in my unoriginal world.  
Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Xx**

**Ulluoa.**


End file.
